Showing Off
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: "Of course Percy was picking her up on the only day she had history" "the only day she had history with Macey and Tamara Havens, the two identical twins with warm smiles" "'You've got a boyfriend' Macey asked, incredulous." In which Annabeth is annoyed, but not so much, because, heck, her boyfriend is gorgeous, and a bit of showing off doesn't hurt anyone.


**Hi guys! This is a one-shot about Annabeth's friends meeting Percy. I know, I know, this has been done a milllion times before me, but I made Annabeth IC, I think, and her mortal friends are actually nice. Also, no cute, jerk guy who loves Annabeth and she doesn't. Please bear with me.**

* * *

Annabeth Chase didn't really think life was being kind enough to her, forcing her to study in a mortal school.

So, of course Percy was picking her up on the _only day_ she had history.

It wouldn't have mattered if it was a Thursday and she had math (boring enough, it didn't matter), or a Monday when she had English, or a Wednesday when she had science, or even Friday when she had swimming on her last period. But no, he had to come the only day, _the only day_¸ she had history with Macey and Tamara Havens, the two identical twins with warm smiles.

Annabeth liked them, really. They were incredibly nice and had _never_ asked about her mother or the reason she sometimes disappeared to go to Camp, but that didn't mean she wanted them knowing Percy.

Being in a relationship with Percy had become something only hers. Something she didn't like to talk about much. Something beautiful and precious to her. Introducing Percy to the twins would ruin that beautiful image of her and Percy _alone_.

She had tried so hard to evade them as soon as the class had ended. But the twins were smarter than that. She _had_ known this was going to happen, so she had begged Percy not to come, but her desperation had made him even more curious to show up.

"Why are you running away from us, Annabeth?" Macey joked "What you going to do, kill someone?"

Tamara smiled at her and showed her white teeth "Hey, we're your friends. You can't keep secrets from us."  
Annabeth groaned and stopped "Okay, okay"

Suddenly, the idea of her only mortal friends meeting Percy had some appeal. After all, Percy _was_ gorgeous, and showing off a little wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it?

"My boyfriend's picking me up" she said, trying to sound like she didn't care.

Macey's and Tamara's eyes went wide.

"You've got a boyfriend?" Macey asked, incredulous.

"Is he actually hot?" added Tamara.

Annabeth smiled without modesty "He's gorgeous"

The two girls giggled and pretended to be fanning themselves.

"Does he have a car?" Macey asked.

_He has a Pegasus_¸ Annabeth thought, but said "Nah, his dad's"

The twins deflated a little at that, but smiled nonetheless "And all this time I thought you didn't have a boyfriend," Tamara shook her head.

"He should be here any minute" she said, looking at her phone, which she always kept.

Suddenly, Macey and Tamara smiled, but it was a polite smile "Oh, Annabeth, you're boyfriend looks so nice."  
Confused, Annabeth turned.

There was Grover.

"Grover," she said, confused "Where's Percy?"

Grover smiled "Not happy to see me, are you?" he turned to Macey and Tamara "Hi, I'm her friend."  
The twins looked at each other and smiled "Hi, we're Tamara and –"

Tamara stopped, and stared at something behind Grover.

Even more confused, Annabeth looked over there.

Percy.

Just seeing him made Annabeth happy. He was gorgeous as always, his sea-green eyes shining, almost reflecting the sun. But, still, he wasn't _that_ hot, not to make Tamara and Macey drool and stare openmouthed how they were doing it now.

Maybe she had gotten used to Percy's hotness, maybe it was just her.

He walked over to Grover and smiled at him. Grover smiled with complicity at Annabeth "Well, guys, I'm leaving, Travis is probably on the truck."

Macey realized what she was doing, and shut her mouth and pretended to be cool. Tamara couldn't, she just continued.

Percy suddenly looked uncomfortable. He looked behind him, like wondering if _another_ hot guy was the one Annabeth's friends were drooling about. He looked at Annabeth, almost worried "Do I have something in my hair, or clothes?"

Annabeth suppressed laughter. " No, you're _fine_, Percy" she looked at her friends with superiority "You're perfect."

Percy seemed confused, but Macey said "Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Macey."

Tamara stopped drooling "Tamara"

Percy seemed relieved. "Percy. I guess you're Annabeth's friends, right?"

They nodded.

"We've gotta go –"Annabeth started.

"Percy!" shouted Rachel, coming out of the car, her beautiful red hair floating on the wind like a crappy TV show "Come on!" She smiled at him sweetly and pointed to the front seat, and Percy looked worried.

"Let's go, Annabeth" he said "Nice meeting you."  
"Hey! Annabeth!" shouted a voice behind them.

Annabeth turned to see Martin Freesom running to her. He was such a cute guy, with glasses and soft blond hair and warming brown eyes.

"I needed to get you this" he said, giving her a paper sheet that said 'SHAKESPEARE'.

"Oh yeah, our project," she said, giving him a thank you "I've got to go!" she said, running to the car, a bit disappointed that Percy wasn't jealous of Martin.

She drove into Camp half hour later.

"You think your friends liked me?" Percy asked, nervous.

Annabeth shook her head in amusement, "Of course they did, Seaweed Brain,"

Macey giggled "Oh my god, that guy is _so _hot" she said.

Martin Freesom sighed "Heck, guys like that are all straight."

Tamara stared at him "You're gay?"

Martin raised his eyebrows "Like you didn't know. Even if I wasn't, I would be gay for that boy."

Macey smiled "Sneaky Annie, always getting cute boys"

Tamara smiled too, "She's so lucky. And did you realize Percy didn't know we were drooling over _him_?"

Macey sighed with longing "So innocent and pure." She smirked "And _you_ were drooling all over him, not me."

Tamara shrugged "Girl, he was hot."

Martin smiled "Yes, he is"

The three of them smiled, turned, and wondered who the heck Annabeth Chase really was, to get a guy like that, not really know how incredibly gorgeous he was, her o him, and still keep it a secret.

"Life is weird" they said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, folks. **

**I guess I kind of added the gay bit to make Percy more noticeable, but also to show that people can actually like Percy without being all over him. And to show, I think, that Annabeth has great friends who aren't afraid of anything. Not bullies, not names, not anything.**

**Review, favorite, anything you want.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
